talking_tom_and_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talking Tom and Friends Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hello and welcome to Talking Tom and Friends Fanon Wiki! Here you can write fanfics and more! Ttaf logo.png|Talking Tom and Friends|link=Talking Tom and Friends|linktext=See the original series! Tclofaf logo 2.png|The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends|link=The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends.|linktext=Join the community and write tons more about the hit-comedy crossover series; TCLOTAF! Ttaf logo.png|Sister Wiki|link=https://outfit7talkingfriends.fandom.com/wiki/Talking_Friends_Wiki|linktext=Visit the canon wiki! Forces_Unite_Stretch.png|Forces Unite!|link=Talking Tom and Friends: Forces Unite|linktext=A new fanon crossover movie releases this Summer… Explore MainPage2.png|link=Category:Shows MainPage1.png|link=Category:Games MainPage3.png|link=Category:Characters About Talking Tom and Friends is an animated web series by Outfit7 Limited, based on the media franchise of the same name. The show was produced by the Austrian animation-studio 'arx anima' during the first three seasons. In Season 4 onwards it is produced by the animation studio People Moving Pixels. It was released on YouTube on 30 April 2015. Turner Broadcasting System Europe have acquired the UK television rights to Talking Tom and Friends, and the show premiered on Boomerang UK on September 5, 2016, and on POP UK in April 2018. The second season aired on 15 June 2017 and the third season aired on 10 May 2018. Premise The series follows Talking Tom and his friends' everyday lives. Tom and Ben develop mobile apps and other inventions that they try to show off to the world. Characters * Tom (voiced by Colin Hanks), a grey tabby cat. He develops apps with Ben and prefers to be on the business side of things. Hank describes Talking Tom as mischievous, charismatic, energetic and tries to make things; the leader of his gang who likes to have fun. * Ben (voiced by James Adomian), a brown dog and Tom's best friend. He likes to invent things and work on apps, focusing on its technical aspects such as computer programming. Adomian describes Talking Ben as the brains of the group, very serious,yet freaks out a lot. * Angela (voiced by Lisa Schwartz), a white cat who is Tom's girlfriend. She aspires to be a singer. Schwartz describes her as "super fun and girly", and slightly shy, other times outgoing. This was Schwartz's first major voice role, and she got to sing a lot. Even though she's not a singer. * Ginger (voiced by Maria Bamford) a young orange-and-white cat and Tom's neighbour. In season one, he said he is from the second richest family in the town. Bamford likes when the voice cast is all in the room together for recording. * Hank (voiced by Tom Kenny), a white dog with a blue spot around his left eye and blue paws. He is Tom's roommate and best friend. He enjoys television sitcoms, often making references to them as they apply to their lives. Kenny describes Hank as his sweet spot of doing nice and stupid characters. * Becca (voiced by Robin Reed), a black rabbit who's personality is yet to be revealed. Reception Talking Tom and Friends won Best Animated Series at the 2016 Cablefax Awards. This announcement greenlit Season 2 of the series, to premiere on 15 June 2017. Wiki Family * Talking Tom and Friends Fanon Wiki * Talking Tom and Friends Wiki * Talking Tom Games Wiki (Owned by TomTalker) * Talking Tom Extras Wiki Category:Browse